


The first adventure

by TheWinterWriters



Series: The Winter Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterWriters/pseuds/TheWinterWriters
Summary: Being a model or social student is quite hard but balancing the 2 with a very dark is secret is even worse. So read the first of many adventures for Frankie and his friends, enemies and rivals in the Winter Chronicles.





	1. A slight problem

Frankie Winter was not the normal 16 year old boy. In fact, he was much the opposite. In some aspects, yes, he was quite normal. He was an excelling student, had many friends and enjoyed normal things such as reading. But then again, he was not normal. Little did anyone know that Frankie had a secret. A secret so dark that no one knew anything of it. A secret he had very much liked to have been kept a secret. And this is that story...


	2. Chapter 2 - The Sorting Hat

Said Slytherin, “We’ll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest.”  
Said Ravenclaw, “We’ll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest.”  
Said Gryffindor, “We’ll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name,”  
Said Hufflepuff, “I’ll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same.”  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A House in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
And they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I’m for,  
But this year I’ll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it’s wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we’ll crumble from within.  
I have told you, I have warned you…  
Let the Sorting now begin.

The year is 1995. I was partly tuning out the Sorting Hat’s song. However, once the hat mentioned unity I decided to listen to it because it was probably a good point. Harry Potter was either hated or revered by the people of Hogwarts, tearing the school into two.  
As the feast commenced, I finally decided to just focus entirely on my revision for the year and the NEWTs (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) and hope that nothing out of the ordinary occurs to distract me. How I was so wrong...


	3. Transfiguration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some transfiguration lesson. No dark universe-threatening secrets here. No, not at all.

“So, does anyone know the basics in animagi,” Professor McGonagall asked with an impatient tut.   
“Skill, practise and much patience,” Called out a voice in the back of the classroom where I sat, “however the process is long and arduous and many wizards believe that their time can be better spent doing other things.” The boy who said this was Riley Garrant, my muggle-born best friend who is a crucial reason I got a major amount of my OWLs (Ordinary Wizarding Levels).  
“Thank you Riley, you are correct it does require an extensive amount of patience and skill to master the complex art of animagi,” Professor McGonagall replied, a little exasperated by the frequency of Riley’s answers, “However, may you please refrain from answering next time as you have answered pretty much all of the questions so far- “RINGGGGGGG” The bell rang freeing us from our revision lesson. Suddenly, I felt a nagging feeling in the back of my head. Like a memory of some sort. It was stuck in the back of my brain and as much as I tried, I couldn’t seem to be able to comprehend what it was. All I felt was that it was dark. Something that should be forgotten. Something that can endanger me, my friends and everything around me. I shook my head. “It’s probably nothing,” I said to myself and moved on to my next lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a interesting series but i do hope that you’ll enjoy it as much as we enjoyed writing it


End file.
